


Crisis Hotline

by ectoBisexual



Series: Texts from Free! [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Dorks, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Nervousness, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectoBisexual/pseuds/ectoBisexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei and Nagisa are about to go on their first date, and like, it's totally not even a big deal. They're not freaking out at all. </p>
<p>They both panic and text everyone they know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crisis Hotline

**Makoto**

\--3 Undread Texts from なぎさ くん--

6:02 am: mako chaaaaaaaan

6:02 am: mAKO CHAAAAAAAAN

6:03 am: MAKO CHAN I NEED HELP THERE IS A CRISIS 

\--------

6:20 am: Nagisa, are you alright!!?

6:20 am: omg FINALLY

6:20 am: no im not alright mako chan didnt you just hear???? theres a crisis

6: 21 am: What's the crisis??

6: 21 am: ummmm wow have you been living under a rock

6:21 am: mako chan do you know what day it is

6:21 am: Uhh

6:21 am: Friday?

6:22 am: no omfg like the date

6:22 am: The 6th?

6:24 am: yes

6:24 am: and do you know what is happening on the 6th

6:25 am: Um.

6:25 am: Oh wait, do you mean your date with Rei tonight?

6:25 am: yes!!!!!!!!! i mean my date with rei tonight

6:25 am: Haha, okay. So what exactly is the crisis?

6:26 am: >:(

6:26 am: mako chan sometimes i think ur really smart and stuff and then there are times like this where i want to hit your big stupid head

6:27 am: I'm sorry?

6:27 am: MAKO CHAN ITS THE 6TH. IM GOING ON A DATE WITH REI CHAN IN 12 HOURS. 12 HOURS!!!!

6:28 am: AND LIKE ITS NOT EVEN A NORMAL DATE EITHER ITS A *:・ﾟ✧ **FIRST DATE***:・ﾟ✧ 

6:28 am: Oh. I'm sorry.

6:28 am: I take it you're nervous?

6:29 am: yes omg did you even read my first texts mako chan there is a crisis

6:29 am: Which would be... that you're going on your first date with Rei tonight?

6:29 am: no

6:29 am: well yeah

6:29 am: but like specifically

6:29 am: what do i wear??

6:29 am: how do i act??

6:30 am: where is he gonna take me bc he wont tell me where hes gonna take me and hes rei chan so im assuming the worst??

6:30 am: do i kiss him?? is it slutty if i kiss him

6:30 am: is it slutty if i suck his dick

6:30 am: mako chaaaaaaan

6:30 am: Um. Well

6:30 am: It's not really my place to judge, what you do with Rei in your spare time.

6:31 am: I'm sure he's got some carefully thought out plan on where he's taking you, Rei is a perfectionist and I doubt he'd be any different when it comes to dating you.

6: 31 am: As for your clothes, wear whatever you want, I doubt it'll matter too much.

6:31 am: but what if he doesnt like it??

6:31 am: Well, he likes you, so I'm sure he'll like whatever you're wearing as long as you're still you.

6:32 am: omg ty

6:32 am: mako chan ur so smart ily

6:32 am: im sorry i yelled at you before you give such cute advice!!

6:32 am: You're welcome, glad I could help :)

6:33 am: im gonna go start getting ready now bye!!!

6:33 am: It's 6:30 in the morning

 

\--1 Unread Text from れい くん--

7:00 am: Mako I am picking Nagisa up for our date in exactly eleven and a half hours and I have no idea where I'm going to take him.

7:03 am: Goodmorning to you too, Rei.

7:03 am: Have you considered a restaurant?

7:04 am: Yes. I've considered lots of restaurants, obviously.

7:04 am: I called up to inquire about the atmosphere of twenty two local places, thirteen just outside of town and one that's about a half hour drive.

7:04 am: I was able to secure thirty six separate bookings.

7:05 am: Um. So just pick one of those?

7:05 am: Mako, you are missing the point.

7:06 am: I've secured thirty six separate bookings. At thirty six separate restaurants. I can't take Nagisa to thirty six separate restaurants.

7:06 am: So don't take him to 36 different restaurants, pick one.

7:07 am: Yes, well, I'm trying. 

7:07 am: I've alphabetized them and placed them in a listed order of which I like best, and then a separate listed order of which I think Nagisa would like best.

7:07 am: Separated into different catergories based on theme, food, and location, obviously.

7:07 am: I particularly like the mood and lighting portrayed in entry number nineteen, but the kind of food they serve there might not fair well for a romantic evening.

7:08 am: And I really like the set up and menu of entry number twenty seven, but the woman on the phone was rude to me when I called up.

7:08 am: Oh, and entry number four serves Nagisa's favourite foods and plays a good selection of music, but there were no pictures on the website because it's fairly new.

7:08 am: I asked the man on the phone if the venue was beautiful and he told me that it was, and I quote, "Okay, I guess".

7:08 am: So as you can see I have a dilemma.

7:11 am: ...

7:11 am: What's the name of entry number 4?

7:12 am: Takahashi's.

7:12 am: Go there.

7:13 am: But I haven't even finished telling you about all the others, yet.

7:13 am: Go there.

7:13 am: Okay.

**Haruka**

\--2 Unread Messages from なぎさ さん--

8:15 am: haru chaaaaaaaan

8:15 am: haru chan haru chan haru chan i need help!!

8:15: What do you need help with?

8:16 am: omg good youre up

8:16 am: i tried texting mako chan again but he was all 'im in bed nagisa, this can wait until later nagisa, its not a big deal nagisa'

8:16 am: ur boyfriend is a huge lamebutt tbh tell him im cross with him when you get the chance

8:16 am: Mako and I aren't dating.

8:17 am: oh lol thats right

8:17 am: ""not dating"" cool got it

8:17 am: anyway so i have a problem!!!!

8:17 am: Again, what's your problem?

8:17 am: im going on a date with rei in like ten hours and i dont know what to do and i dont know if its lame to put out and i am freaking out!!!!!!

8:18 am: What do you want to do?

8:18 am: um well i guess i want to suck his dick i mean ive wanted to since we first met 

8:18 am: rei chan is really cute when he blushes

8:18 am: and id let him stick it in my butt but only if he was ready lmao jk jk (?)

8:19 am: ...

8:19 am: I meant, what do you want to do on your date?

8:19 am: ohhhh lol idk

8:19 am: omg how should i do my hair

8:20 am: Goodbye, Nagisa.

 

\--1 Undread Message from おろかな--

8:30 am: Haru I need help with something, can you give me some advice?

8:30 am: No.

 

**Rin**

**\--** 3 Undread Messages from なぎちゃん--

12:45 pm: rin chaaaaaaaan

12:45 pm: rin-rin rin-rin rin-rin rin-rin

12:45 pm: rin chan omfg get ur ass online 

12:47 pm: What

12:47 pm: omg hey

12:47 pm: so like rei and i are going on a date later and its totally no biggie but i was wondering if you could give me advice

12:48 pm: What, why

12:48 pm: Of all the poor souls you could turn to to torture with this freaking task, why does it have to be me

12:49 pm: uuuumm because rin chan is super experienced with this stuff and hes cool and has been to australia so i value his opinion!!

12:49 pm: and also because mako and haru were useless, lol

12:49 pm: I was your third choice

12:49 pm: Wow, fuck you

12:50 pm: lol

12:50: so anyway im thinking of wearing cologne? y/n? i mean its my sisters and its not really cologne its perfume but it comes in a heart shaped bottle and its called princess and it smells like heaven

12:51 pm: I'm not going to give you romantic advice after finding out that I was your third choice!!

12:51 pm: :(

12: 52 pm: Oh my God

12:52 pm: :((((((((((

12:52 pm: :( :( :( rin chaaaaaaaaaan :( :( :(

12:52 pm: Stop, holy shit

12:52 pm: :'(

12:53 pm: Oh my god

12:53 pm: I'm sorry, okay?

12:53 pm: I didn't mean to hurt your feelings

12:54 pm: haha thats okay i forgive you so anyway about the perfume

12:54 pm: Yeah, wear it

12:55 pm: ok are you sure though?? because she also has this stuff called 'a scent' and its rly good

12:55 pm: or yknow theres mens colognes but b o r i n g

12:57 pm: Yeah I'm sure okay Rei will probably appreciate the princess one more

12:57 pm: Don't over-do it, though, dab a bit behind your ears and on your neck so that he'll be able to smell a hint of it when he goes in to hug you

12:58 pm: ur so smart rin-rin omg

12:58 pm: haru chan is lucky to have such a romantic boyfriend ;)

12:58 pm: Wtf

12:58 pm: No

12:58 pm: No Haru and I aren't dating wtf why

12:58 pm: oohhhhh ur NOT???

12:58 pm: my bad sorry omg

12:59 pm: just fyi you and haru should totally date

12:59 pm: like if youre not already dating which i think you are

12:59 pm: We're not dating!!!

1:00 pm: lol ok

1:00 pm: (date haru tho js js)

1:00 pm: Why are you so intent on this all of a sudden?!?!?

1:01 pm: idk i just want haru to get laid i guess 

1:01 pm: so he, yknow

1:01 pm: isnt such a grumpy nasty killjoy all the time and maybe actually smiles for photos

1:01 pm: i mean hes cute i love him but yeah he needs rin-rin to touch his peen or smth

1:02 pm: Why does it have to be me!???

1:02 pm: because he already said no about dating mako chan

1:02 pm: Wait

1:02 pm: Was I your second choice for this too????

1:02 pm: sorry rin chan, i have to go get ready for my date now, but well talk later!! <3

1:02 pm: IT'S 1 IN THE AFTERNOON

 

\--1 Unread Message from れいくん--

1:09 pm: Hi, Rin, I know we're not best friends or anything, and it would prove to be kind of presumptuous for me to suddenly demand you act as such and give me advice, but I really need advice on something and no one else is helping.

1:10 pm: NO

1:10 pm: NO I AM SICK OF BEING NO ONE'S FIRST CHOICE

1:10 pm: I DON'T EVEN CARE I'VE GOT MY OWN DATING LIFE TO WORRY ABOUT OH MY GOD

1:10 pm: FUCK THIS SHIT IF YOU WANT DISGUSTINGLY GOOEY ROMANTIC ADVICE GO TEXT MY SISTER, I AM FUCKING DONE WITH ALL OF YOU

1:10 pm: Um.

 

**Gou**

**  
**\--1 Unread Message from Nagisa--

6:25 pm: gou chan omg reis gonna be here any minute to pick me up for our date tonight and im like freaking out

6:25 pm: kou !!!

6:25 pm: and OMFG ?? why didn't you text me earlier !!!

6:26 pm: um because i was busy getting ready for this super important date

6:26 pm: oh of course sorry !!! too busy to text kou nd fill her in haha who even cares !

6:26 pm: gosh you and your brother are so alike you both have such victim complexes

6:26 pm: stfu i am ten times cooler than him and u know it

6:27 pm: so what are you freaking out about anyways ur like the king of shota rei is gonna be drooling regardless

6:27 pm: yea i know but!!! im worried that he will be all nervous and over analyse stuff and itll get all weird and stuff :c

6:28 pm: lol well obviously !

6:28 pm: i mean it's rei

6:28 pm: but dw, he likes u a lot and no matter how nervous either of u get ur gonna have a rly rly gr8 night !!!

6:29 pm: thanks gou chan it means a lot <333

6:29 pm: OMG hes here

6:29 pm: ttyl im out

6:29 pm: WAIT !! one question 

6:30 pm: are u gonna have sex w/ him

6:30 pm: obviously

6:30 pm: cool go have fun !!! <3 <3 ;)

6:30 pm: <3 !!!

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this draft sitting around for ages and i finally finished it yeeha  
> also i used the homestuck skin because i find it really easy to use and also all the colours were right so


End file.
